


当我们变老了，会发生什么？

by Armand42



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, 不是你们想象中的文。
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 21:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19326427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armand42/pseuds/Armand42
Summary: 埃迪·布洛克问了“毒液”一个无法回答的问题。





	当我们变老了，会发生什么？

埃迪问出这个问题的时候，他们正并排躺在公寓里的小床上。因为几分钟前刚停歇下来的性爱而汗津津的后背和床单摩擦着，被子里笼罩着一股热烘烘的气味。埃迪吸了吸鼻子，用手把垂在额前湿润的黑色鬈发捋到脑后，看着“毒液”转过身来面向他，那双眸色阴暗的眼睛里没有惊讶。

埃迪以为他会反问：“什么？”或者是发出一声嘲笑。但等了很久之后，这个男人仍只是凝视着他，仿佛要把他凿出一个窟窿，然后透过这个洞看向他身后的墙壁。

一股厌烦突然涌上来，埃迪于是断开了眼神交流，转而去瞅廉价的半透明窗帘。在他们一边吻得难舍难分一边进屋子的时候，窗外正在下小雨，轻飘飘的水味从马路中央浮起来。现在，雨已经停了一会儿了，窗沿上亮晶晶的仿佛浇了一层油。楼里的某个房门被用力拍上，传到他这儿就变成了一记闷响，像是肉体坠落在人行道上。

埃迪·布洛克自己都不太明白为什么要问这个问题。有那么二十几次，他想要分手；其中有八次，他想要彻底离开“毒液”；有三次，他想在“毒液”用拳头砸他头部的时候尖叫；只有一次，他对着熟睡的“毒液”伸出双手，想要把这个男人掐死在梦里。

思及此，埃迪突然想要发笑；他真的就这么笑出声了，因为抽烟过度而嘶哑的嗓子发出坏掉的机器的声音，冒着黑烟的那种。而被他嘲弄的男人（或许他也只是在嘲弄自己）就那么定定地望着他，第一次，没有因为不尊重而大发雷霆、甚至打人。“毒液”眨了眨眼睛，似是不大明白埃迪的问题，更是被埃迪爆发般的大笑弄得糊涂了。他动了动健壮的胳膊，想把笑个不停的男人搂进怀里，而埃迪没有反抗。

过了一会儿，埃迪终于平静下来了。他无声地靠在“毒液”的胸膛上，细数着那一串永不停止的心跳声。天上的雨又下来了。一股子霉味从厕所里飘出来，应该把门关上。

“我不明白你的意思，埃迪。”

被人们称为怪物的男人，声音却是从远处传来。埃迪转动眼珠，床头的墙皮有些脱落了，就像是被晒伤的人的后背。刚和“毒液”认识的时候，他俩尝试过约会；那时埃迪还妄想能够把“毒液”拉入正常人类的社会生活。他们喝酒，看老电影，在洒了爆米花的沙发上做爱。他们也在昏黄的路灯下接吻，但因为“毒液”把握不好力道，埃迪的嘴唇总是像是被狗啃破了一样惨。可那时埃迪心中充满的都是从未体味过的快乐，即使被他自己加入了很多乱七八糟的调味剂。

直到“毒液”动手打他，然后他像只野兽一样反击。

他们理应早就分开了，可是又这么得过且过了好几年。二十几次，八次，三次，一次。没有一次是成功的。

埃迪舔了舔嘴角，那儿有一道微不足道的裂口，已经尝不出血腥味了。应该想一下他的现状，比如失业、世上唯一关心他的人（母亲）去世和交不起房租，否则他会忍不住觉得自己的生活也是很美好的。

“毒液”可能还想说点什么，以此显示自己能够跟上人类的思维节奏。但埃迪阻止了他，用一根手指。

“我已经知道答案了。”埃迪说。

“毒液”波澜不惊地望着他，一切都像是被安排好的戏剧。他等待。

然后埃迪开口：

“也许等老了以后，我就会爱上你了。”


End file.
